


Good Girl Roxy, Good Girl

by cecld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Episode: s05e06, Episode: s05e06 Required Reading, Other, Roxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finally asks his mother about the memory he remembered from the dread doctors book. There Melissa tells him of his loyal brave companion who risked everything to protect him. </p>
<p>Scott will now always remember this story while Melissa will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl Roxy, Good Girl

Scott sat down in his bedroom, his mother Melissa besides him. He had finally told her about the suppressed memory.

Who was Roxy?

He had a dog he couldn't remember? What was going on?

Melissa seemed unsure how to react when he brought the memory up, she looked mournful?

"You're not surprised?" Scott asked.

"The doctors did say you might remember it eventually" Melissa said softly.

"Mum, what happened?" Scott pleaded.

She told him.

"You got your first asthma attack that day and you lost your pet that I had gotten for you two weeks ago. A young spaniel who you named Roxy. She was a fiery little thing"

Mellisa felt her eyes water a little as she remembered what had happened.

"She has a grave in the garden intact but so many weeds and flowers have grown over it so you couldn't see it. The memory of what happened to Roxy was to horrific for your young mind to cope so you suppressed it, that's what the doctors said"

Melissa smiled sadly.

Before Scott could prod more she continued.

"You got her two weeks ago and you didn't go any where without each other. You walked her with me sometimes, I believe I am to blame for what happened, I wasn't quick enough, shouldn't have you let you out of my sight" Melissa said shakily.

"What ever happened you weren't to blame" Scott told her firmly.

She nodded, looking like she didn't quite believe him but continued to talk.

"I let you and Roxy walk to far away" She looked Scott in the eyes and said "Before I knew it a dog had attacked you, it came out of no where. I couldn't get to you in time"

Scott's eyes widened and he asked dreading the answer "What happened to Roxy mum?"

She looked at him, her eyes a little watery as Melissa said "She was a brave girl. Roxy protected you Scott. She went for him, distracting him from you. You came out of it with just a bite wound on your hand, Roxy however…"

Scott trembled, feeling for her already, for what she had done and given up for him.

"The dog was to big. She was very small after all. Deaton couldn't do anything for her"

"Oh" Scott whispered, tears in his eyes.

Melissa hugged him as they both mourned the brave dog.

Melissa remembered back to when it had happened.

Melissa stood next to the dying spaniel on Deatons table, he had given her some drugs so it didn't hurt and numbed the pain.

While her son was in hospital because he had passed out after the dog attack she had decided to pay her final goodbyes to Roxy before she was put down.

Roxy looked at her with those puppy brown eyes that reminded her of Scott so much.

"Good girl Roxy, good girl" Melissa whispered sadly yet proud of what Roxy had done.

Roxy's tail trembled weakly before finally being able to have enough energy to thump her tail, wagging it against the table.

It felt like her final salute and in a way it was…

Melissa collected the body hours later and buried her in the garden after being told her son didn't remember Roxy.

Even if he didn't remember she would…

To Roxy the brave fiery young spaniel who had saved her son…

She would always would remember her.


End file.
